Strawberry Shortcake's trip to London
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake decides to make a big trip all around the world! But, further to an accident, she's stuck in London. It's the opportunity for her to meet up again an old acquaintance she had totally forgot...


**Thank you so much for had chose my first fanficion as a favourite!**

_POV Strawberry Shortcake _

**Strawberry Shortcake's trip to London**

I have ever heard the other people, the ones who live away to my pretty country, are berry different to us. So, I have decided to glance one's eye over for see if it was right, and I have decided, too, the beginning of my trip will be London.

-London? Blueberry Muffin had said. "But it's terribly dangerous! I have heard Londoners are all alcoholic and drugged and…"

-Yes, and it's why I want to go. This is certainly wrong.

-Oh no! She had cried. "I don't want you die!"

-But I'll not die!

-London… This is so…far! I don't know where it is! And it's certainly so… different…

-It's different, and it's why I'll go.

Luckily, or unluckily for me, the others hadn't be as worry as Blueberry. Raspberry Tort had said I was so lucky to do a trip like that, Huckleberry Pie had asked me to find some British recipes for him, and Plum Pudding had said my choice was "berry interesting".

-Do you know the firsts Americans like us were British settlers?

No, I didn't know that, and I wasn't interested by this. I had spoke with him inform him, and not to have a lesson about the UK! Finally, I have pretended to heard at him, because I knew he will not release me until he didn't finish his speech. Now, I'm unable to say to you what he had said, because I hadn't heard!

Regarding Apple Dumblin', she hadn't annoyed me with a long and unnecessary speech (like someone I know) because she can't speak yet, but she seems happy for me.

The next day, I was gone from London. Had I known…

After a trip of one hour, I was in London. At least! I was curious to see how the Brits live, but I was sure they were berry different than us, because everybody know the inhabitants of Strawberry Land (like me) are the strongest. Blueberry was right: All was so different! The buildings, the streets, the people, the accent… I couldn't do the list of all the differences. Finally, I had taken my bike for join the centre of the city. And it's here all my problems have begun.

I had just begun to ride on the road I had noticed something was wrong: ALL the cars were driven in the bad direction! I had to slide from left to right for avoid the cars. I hadn't the time to think the Brits are crazy; I was in a traffic roundabout. On the top of that, the cars still come face to me, and I had to be berry careful for do not be change into mincemeat! A huge red thing moved right on me.

-Oh no! I have cried. "It's a giant bus!"

I have tried to pedal faster, but a car hit me, I had been projected on the air, I had felt I had passed thought a window; I fall on the floor… and I fainted.

-Are you okay?

I opened hardly my eyes and I saw the face above me. I distinguished big white glasses, long blond hairs, an orange tie… It was…

-Oh no! Not you! I screamed.

It couldn't be possible. It was a nightmare and I'll wake up. There were thousands houses in London, and I had touched down …at TN Honey?!

TN Honey looked upset and someone sniggered. One other person appeared in my field of view. It was a young man, who was 16 years old about.

-Nobody have never visited us like that, he joked.

At this moment, the two most awful dogs I have ever seen burst into the room… and jumped on me!

-HELP! I shouted.

-Don't worry, TN Honey explained, "Fish and Chip only want to greet you."

I was a bit upset. How could I know this? The dogs were really frightening. They were ridiculously short-legged, with a body like a sausage and a brow and white coat. Their ears were dangly and their eyes were protruding.

These dogs were simply awful.

-Fish and Chip are two corgis, TN Honey said to me. "Here, this kind of dog is berry appreciated."

What?! How could they love dogs like that?!

-Welcome to the 18th, Cake Maker Street, a woman said.

-She's my mum, TN Honey breathed. "She has a lot of work, because she raises us, my brother and me, alone. So, she's always a bit - how to say? - tired."

TN Honey's mum was looking quietly the window I had accidentally broken, and I felt suddenly berry guilty. They had maybe some projects together, and I had disturbed them.

-I'm sorry for the window, I whispered.

She turned her head slowly until she saw me.

-Never mind, she calmly answered, "When TN Honey and her brother were young, they often did things worse than that."

-I think we all need to have rest, T. purposed. "Tomorrow will be a berry long day."

-Why? I asked. "Have you some projects?"

T. nodded.

-Of course! I'll make you discover London!

Oh, no. No way. I have ever discovered the city, and it was simply _horrible_.

-You'll sleep on my bed room, Honey insisted. "You'll use Honeykin's bed."

Honeykin? Who was him?

T. guided me until her bed room. It was a big room, tidy, with a lot of shelves, whose were covered with books, phials full of strange liquids and test tubes. Her wardrobe was shaped like a phone box. Her desk had almost disappeared under her last experiences and her notebooks. She had hanged the wall some posters of groups I didn't knew like "The Crash" and "The Rolling Rocks". But, the most oddly detail in her bed room was the fact she had _two_ beds. And a giant bee was sleeping on one.

-Honeykin? TN Honey called. "This is Strawberry Shortcake."

Honeykin blenched and looked at me with mistrust.

-Don't worry, she's berry nice. You'll sleep on his bed, she said to me.

-Are you sure he'll agree?

-He has not the choice anyway.

TN Honey waited a moment.

-How are the others? She suddenly asked.

-The others? They are… berry fine.

-What about Plum Puddin'?

-Uh… he still lives with his owl.

-Plum Puddin'…

TN Honey looked daydreamed for a moment. As long as I remember, Plum and she always had an excellent relationship. They had worked together in a new kind of computer, and now each one had a personal prototype. One day, TN Honey had said to us she had to come back in England, but she had only said it was because she _must_ do that. Plum Puddin' had been berry sad after her leaving, but I had been rather relieved, because Honey had the bad habit to sing berry loud (and out of tune) when she was doing an experience. We were not really friend, and I hadn't missed her a lot. The only thing that had disturbed me, it was the fact she hadn't had the time to do the special job I wanted she done.

I had feel berry strange when T. and me had sleep together. Of course, we weren't in the same bed but I was sleeping in her bedroom, in a family I had never met, in an unknown country!

I loved the adventures, but it was too much for me.

**2.00am, Strawberry land.**

_**-No…please…don't do that…**_

_**Plum Puddin' was moving back slowly. In front of him, the man was walking, threatening him with a belt.**_

_**-I'm fed up…I…I can't…it's too much…**_

_**-SHUT UP!**_

_**The man made his belt click.**_

_**-No…I had never done anything wrong…please… Plum supplicated.**_

_**He felt a wall on his back and realised he had nowhere left to escape.**_

_**-You had never done anything wrong!? You **_**dare**_** pretend you had never done anything wrong!?**_

_**-No…**_

_**Plum Puddin' flattened himself against a wall, like if he thought he could cross it.**_

_**-You had done something wrong! Do you know what?**_

_**Plum was too terrified to answer. The man was still walking toward him, and Plum recognized him. He held back a shout.**_

_**-You had born, and it's why you had done something wrong. Do you think I wanted to know you? Do you think I think you're in place, here? Do you imagine the pain of your mother during the delivery? ANSWER!**_

_**The man threw Plum Puddin' to the ground. He raised his belt.**_

_**-Please…no…NO!**_

**Plum Pudding woke up with a start. He stayed few seconds motionless, in tears, and vomited out of terror. Then, he buried his head in his pillow and began to sob. He didn't moved when he heard his owl move toward him. The owl sat on the bed and Plum cuddled up to him. He was always reassured and comforted by the contact of the warm and cosy feathers.**

**-You had vomited, he noticed. "Do you feel ill?"**

**-No, whispered Plum.**

**Elderberry owl sighted.**

**-It's this old nightmare again, he guessed.**

**-Again…**

**-A real man should fight his fear, Elderberry said but he didn't sermonized Plum because he knew this nightmare (who wasn't really one) was really terrifying. **

_7.00am, London._

I had passed the worse night ever. Apparently, Honeykin didn't like lending. He had to sleep in the same bed as TN Honey, but he had stung me all the night with his sting. When he had came back with Honey I had thought he would stop bothering me, but in fact it was 6.58am.

Two minutes later, I had been "wake up" by T.

-Stand up! Today will be a beeeeeeeeeeeerry long day.

She was in a horrifying good mood.

-Come on! The breakfast is ready.

The breakfast was one other bad surprise.

-Where are the corn flakes? I asked.

-Corn flakes? Honey's brother repeated. "Strawberry, we are not in USA!"

Instead of the normal things I used to eat, I found eggs, bacon… It was awful!

-You don't like bacon? Honey asked.

-I'm veggie, I answered with disgust.

It was one other point I didn't like with TN. Honey: She wasn't veggie. I knew the inhabitants of Strawberry Land were the stronger, but I had been berry surprised when I had discovered the Brits hadn't think up the corn flakes yet!

Finally, I ate bread with jam.

-Let's go! T. cried after the breakfast.

-What?

-Let's go discovered London!

-She's much exited because she has not friends, her brother explained to me, but I had to follow her.

First, she made me jump in one of this giant bus who had missed kill me.

-Are you sure it's a good idea?

-Of course!

I was sure it wasn't. How could someone drive a bus like that?

Honey had certainly noticed I was worry.

-Don't worry, these busses existed since 1960. We call them the double-deckers.

-Okay…

The trip ended behind the strangest bridge I had ever seen.

-This is… Tower Breakfast! TN Honey said in a theatrical voice.

Tower Breakfast was a bridge made with eggs and bacon.

-Is this bridge solid?

-Of course, but the dogs aren't allowed to cross it. They would certainly try to eat it, you know.

In Strawberry Land, the bridges were enough solid for the dogs.

We had travelled the bridge, but I had seen two children, a girl and a boy, who couldn't. They were two years old ago and looked twins.

-It's so unfair. Why Sugar Woofer can't go with us?

It was the first time I crossed a bridge in eggs and bacon, so I wasn't berry reassured. In top of that, the bridge was broke on the middle.

-It isn't broke, it's an opening bridge.

How could I know that?

The bridge was berry large and we had seen the boats passed under it. It was beautiful!

-Have you ever seen pictures about the London Sugar Tower? T. asked me.

-Never!

-So, we can say the time is gone.

We had walked in the street in the other side of the bridge but Honey abruptly stopped.

-Here we are! She shouted.

-But I don't see any tower!

-Hey! London Sugar Tower is just in front of us.

I looked and I seen… a castle?!

-This is not a tower, it's a castle.

-Yes, but we call it "Tower".

London Sugar Tower was a wonderful castle in sugar, just like the castles in the fairy tales. I had never seen anything like that, and I was sure to build a castle like that then I would be back in Strawberry Land.

-Do you know there is a treasure in the Tower?

-A treasure?

-Yes. The Crown's jams! There are jewels made with jam. They are beautiful and I have heard they are delicious.

-You're not sure?

TN Honey sniggered.

-Anybody is allowed to taste them, you know. They are in under-strict surveillance, and you can't look at them more than few seconds.

-Why?

-Thousand people want to see them, so you can't stop in front of the showcase. You would hinder everybody.

I was surprised. Why this nation shows jewels if we couldn't look at them? I was sure, if we would have jewels like that in Strawberry Land, everybody would look at them as long as they want. And why the Brits are alone to own jewels?

-Okay. Is it the only thing that Brits are alone to own?

-No. Have you heard about Big Bean?

-It's beautiful, isn't it? It's the only clock in the world makes with beans.

-Ridiculous…

-Sorry?!

I was really exhausted. T and me had walked for one half-hour and I was fed up.

-Beans have an horrible taste. Why hadn't you chosen something better for your clock?

TN Honey looked furious, now.

-I had noticed you are unhappy to be stuck here with me, and I'm fed up to all your criticisms. Now, you'll have to manage by yourself!

-But…

But TN Honey was already gone.

-I don't need her help! I cried. "I can managed by myself!"

Unluckily, it had been a little bit more difficult than I had imagined. I roamed all night long and finished to sit down near to an huge castle. They were a lot of tourists but I didn't paid any attention to them. All that I want was to come back home, but this country wasn't my dear homeland. I had nowhere left to go. And in top of that, I was lost.

-Hey, I see you're stuck.

-TN HONEY!? You are back!

-Yes, I am. I felt guilty to have let your alone so I have follow you.

-You now, all is under control.

-Really?

T. looked around us.

-Hey, we are near to Puddingham Palace. Have you ever seen it?

-No, never.

-So, it's the moment for you.

Finally, I had past a wonderful moment with TN Honey, and decided to cut short my trip around the world. When she learnt it was almost the time to come back home for me, she brought me in a place I had never seen before.

-It's the London Egg. Here, we can see the entire London. Do you want to try?

-Of course I want!

The London Egg was a big wheel. With an aerial view, London was really a beautiful city.

Just before come back to Strawberry land, I purposed to her to come back with me.

-I have a little job for you. And Plum Puddin' terribly miss you.

-I'm sorry, but now it's impossible for me. Don't ask me why, I've got my reasons. But, say to Plum I'll come back.

-Okay…

-You are back! Blueberry Muffin cried.

-We all missed you so much, Huckleberry Pie said.

-I missed you to, you know.

-Uh… Strawberry Shortcake? Plum Puddin' shyly asked. "How is TN Honey?"

-Don't worry, she's okay. She miss you and will come back soon.

-Thank you…

This trip had learnt two important lessons to me: The first was the foreigns weren't so strange. The second was, and it was the most important, to _never_ forget to gather information about one country before visit it.

THE END


End file.
